Team Fortress 2 RWBY Edition
by MysticalMagical
Summary: Once upon a time, Team FORT was one of the greatest mercenary teams to exist! Kind, caring and above all else loyal, they kept the sacred Dust away from the hands of Sir BLU until his death and their disbanding. Now a new team emerges to keep the Dust safe! Team RED! Hopefully they can live up to their predecessors and keep the Dust safe from the new Team BLU. No parings yet.
1. Meet Team RED Scout

**AN: So I downloaded Team Fortress 2 and after dicking around for a while I started to think about where each character from RWBY fit in that world and so this was born. Using the basis of Team Fortress 2 world, I'm going to write about the beginning and hijincks of Team RED!**

* * *

 **Meet Team RED**

 **Scout**

The room was dark, a single light appearing in the center above a chair as the interview started. "Hello Miss….Rose?" A feminine voice said, a young woman walking out of the darkness and sitting in a chair in the light. She was dressed in black shorts, a blood red shirt, knee high socks and black boots. She slouched in her seat as she looked around the room, the darkness making her feel uneasy. "Don't worry Miss Rose. I just need to talk to you about your interest in working for my employer, Ozpin RED," the woman said before the room fell into silence. The young woman, Ruby Rose, shifted in her seat before rubbing her neck and looking around nervously.

"Yeah. I understand," she said, shifting in her seat as she waited for the questions to start. It took a moment before a walk walked out of the darkness and stopped a few feet away from Ruby. The woman was dressed in a long pencil skirt, black tights, black heels, a white long sleeved button up and tightly grasped in her hands was a clip board. Her platinum blonde hair s pulled into a high bun and her green eyes were narrowed on her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, call me Goodwitch, I'm Mister Red's assistant and the person responsible for pulling together his…team," she said. Ruby nodded and slouched forward in her seat, watching as the woman began to pace back and forth. "You have been chosen personally by Mister RED for a simple reason," she said before pulling out a picture and handing it to her. Ruby frowned at her before looking at the picture and raising an eyebrow. It was a picture of her running with a large bag strapped to her back. "You simply are really, really, really fast," she said with a grin. Ruby smirked and sat up a bit before leaning back and raising an eyebrow at Goodwitch.

"Yeah I'm fast, what of it?" she asked. Goodwitch smirked before pulling out another picture and passing it to Ruby. Ruby looked to the picture with a frown on her face and turned it over in her grasp, cocking her head to the side. The picture was of a young faunus man with short blonde hair and dressed in a similar outfit to hers but his shirt was open and blue. "Who's this?" she asked, passing the picture back.

"That is a young man by the name of Sun Wukong. He claims to be the fastest person alive." Goodwitch said, getting a scoff from Ruby. She smirked slightly before leaning back and against a mostly unseen table. "He's currently being contacted by the assistant of Ironwood BLU. He's going to be offered the same position as you but on BLU's team. You're probably thinking about why you should care. I'll tell you," Goodwitch said, leaning forward and frowning deeply. "BLU wants to use his team to take something very dangerous from RED. We can't have that happen. We need someone just as fast, hell even faster, to keep him out of the base," Goodwitch said. Ruby frowned before beginning to tap her foot on the ground, humming in thought.

"So Ozpin RED…he some kind of good guy or something?" she asked. Goodwitch nodded before pulling out a file and passing it to Ruby.

"I trust you've heard of Team FORT?" Goodwitch asked, grinning when Ruby nodded in awe and excitement. Team FORT had been one of the greatest and most heroic mercenary teams in the world. They saved thousands and all for very little money! "Well Ozpin RED was part of that team and is hoping to create a new one," Goodwitch said with a smile as Ruby seemed to begin to vibrate in her seat.

"Alright! I'm sold! Sign me up!" she said with a huge grin and wide eyes. Goodwitch beamed before nodding and grabbing a paper off of the table behind her.

"You won't regret this Miss Rose. Just a formality. I need you to sign this paper," she said, grinning darkly when Ruby signed it quickly without looking it over. "Alright then! I need a strand of your hair and we can finish up everything!" Goodwitch said, moving forward and yanking a few hairs out of Ruby's head. The younger woman yelped in pain but Goodwitch ignored her and pulled out a thin disk looking object. Ruby scowled up at her while she placed the hairs into the disk and it lit up bright red.

"What was that for?" Ruby mumbled, glaring at the older woman who tossed the disk to the side and grinned down at Ruby.

"An experiment. We were working on a…respawner of sorts," she said, waving her hand at the young woman's confused look.

"Respawner? What do you mean?" Ruby asked curiously. Goodwitch smirked before shaking her head, her face taking on a look of innocents.

"It's nothing Miss Rose. I don't think you'd get it," she said, chuckling internally when Ruby pouted and stood up swiftly.

"Hey lady! I'm not a kid! I'm eighteen you know! I can understand it! Explain it to me!" Ruby said with a scowl. Goodwitch shrugged before turning around and leaning forward on the table behind her, her hand grabbing something that she hid to her chest.

"Well if you must know. We've been developing machines that can be used in case of an emergency of sorts. Say you get shot in the head? This respawner is supposed to bring you back to life. Your old boy kind of disappears too. It's…..neat," she said looking back at Ruby, who was frowning.

"Sounds neat. So what does it have to do with me?" she asked. Goodwitch smirked before turning back to the table and grabbing the item she had hidden, turning to reveal a loaded black gun with red accents.

"You're the test subject," she said, firing twice and killing Ruby. Goodwitch hummed, watching in detached amusement as Ruby's body twitched slightly. She turned to the disk to her side and grinned when it flashed red before Ruby reappeared, shivering as she grabbed her head.

"What the hell!?" she roared, stomping over before shifting back when she saw her body on the floor. "Holy crap…..I died," she said in shock. Goodwitch nodded before tossing Ruby the gun and heading for the lone door on the other side of the room.

"I expect you to be at the fortress in three days Miss Rose. Oh…..your new name from now on is RED Scout or just Scout for now," she said, lazily waving to Ruby before she disappeared from the room.

 _ **Ruby Rose**_

 _ **Codename: RED Scout**_

 _ **Location Of Origin: Small Island (Patch)**_

 _ **Weapons: Scatter Gun (Summer), Pistol (Crescent), Baseball Bat (Rose)**_

 _ **Age: 18**_

 _ **Job: Rapid Recovery**_

 _ **Motto: Not. Enough. Cookies.**_

 _ **Short Bio: Ruby as born on the island of Patch, a "replacement" for the older sister that was taken from her. She grew up loved by her mother and father until her mother passed away and her father shut down. She was taken in by her Uncle Qrow, who taught her the most valuable thing of all. How to run. Now she works for Ozpin RED, a decision that comes at a heavy risk to her sanity and morality.**_


	2. Meet Team RED Soldier

Meet Team RED

Soldier

The room was stifling as the young woman worked out, her body parallel from the ground and her hands holding her upper half up. She had long brown hair that faded to amber in the front while her red eyes were hidden behind her glasses. She was dressed in puffyish black pants that were tucked into black military boots and a white tank top. A stylish red coat was on the ground a few feet away and a grey beret rested right on top of it, both items tossed away earlier. "One! Two! Three!" the young woman roared as she did push up after push up. The door to her personal gym opened and she paused before slowly stopping, holding herself up. "Who's there?" she growled.

"I'm your five o clock appointment," a silky smooth voice said. The woman allowed herself to lower before she pushed off of the ground and up to her feet, spinning about and saluting the person behind her.

"Sorry for the rudeness ma'am! I was just finishing my morning work out!" the woman yelled before lowering her arm and looking down her nose at the smaller woman.

"It's alright. How about we take a seat and talk about your future employment?" the shorter woman asked. The young woman nodded before jerking her head towards a pair of metal chairs in the corner of the room. "So I see in your file that you've been in a lot of fights," the short woman said, pulling out a thick folder before grinning at the red marks on it.

"I was a bit of a rotten apple before I got into the military!" the taller woman said before taking a seat and looking to the other person. The other woman was walking around her and stopped before tossing the folder on the ground, the papers scattering across the floor.

"You were dishonorably discharged for shoving your foot up your superior's ass Miss Adel," the woman said. The other woman, Miss Adel, snorted before adjusting her sunglasses and looking to the woman.

"He insulted my mother," she said with a smile. The shorter woman tossed her head back and laughed before moving over to the free chair and sitting down, pulling out a small pocket sized metal case and opening it.

"I think you'll make a great addition to Team RED," she said before Miss Adel straightened out.

"Created by Ozpin RED?" she said with a growing smile. The other woman hummed before looking to her and pulling out a cigarette.

"You know my employer?" she asked. Miss Adel nodded the smile on her face widening until it stretched from cheek to cheek, while the other woman grinned and lit the cigarette. "My name is Glynda by the way. I have a feeling you have been "following" my employer correct?" she asked. Miss Adel nodded before fiddling with her sunglasses and lowering them a bit. Her bright red eyes were dilated and she chuckled darkly.

"I admire the man. I really hope I'm the only one getting offered this job," she said.

"If you aren't?" Glynda asked, watching as Miss Adel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat.

"I think I'll have to shove my foot up my competition's ass," she said before tossing her head back and laughing. Glynda smirked before pulling the cigarette out of her mouth and blowing out a long stream of smoke.

"No no. You have no competition but have you heard of a young man by the name of Cardin Winchester?" she asked, watching a Miss Adel scowled and sat up.

"What does he have to do with this?" she asked harshly, glaring from behind her glasses.

"He was hired by Mister RED's…..enemy, Ironwood BLU," she said. Miss Adel grinned again before snorting and waving her hand.

"Oh if that's the case I can kill him easily," she said. Glynda grinned before placing the cigarette in her mouth again and leaning back.

"So you are going to accept Mister RED's proposal?" she asked, smiling when Miss Adel nodded and stood, saluting Glynda before lowering her glasses a bit.

"Call me Coco and yes. I'm reading to give my life as long as I kill Cardin first," she said with a laugh. Glynda smirked before slowly getting up and beginning to circle Coco again.

"Giving your life won't be necessary," she said before stopping behind her and pulling out a hair quickly. Coco looked to her in confusion but the other woman waved her hand before pulling out a small compact looking disk and placing the hair on it. The disk lit up and Glynda smirked before tossing the device to the side and looking to Coco. "We have ways of keeping you alive," she said. Coco frowned before looking to the disk then Glynda.

"What did you just do?" she asked. Glynda shook her head before pulling her cigarette out of her mouth and blowing the smoke into Coco's face.

"Nothing too important. We're going to do a little experiment," she said before turning and rolling the cigarette in her fingers.

"Experiment?" Coco echoed before flinching back marginally when Glynda spun around and dug the cigarette into her cheek. "You stupid bitch!" she hissed before gagging slightly when she was grabbed by her shoulders and a knee was brought into her stomach. Glynda shoved her back before pulling out a gun from the inside of her black suit jacket and pointing it at her face.

"This is nothing personal. I was just told to test our newest invention," she said with a shrug.

"You stupid bitch!" Coco hissed in pain.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Glynda said while rolling her eyes. "Don't blink," she mumbled before shooting Coco in the chest twice. Coco jerked in pain, falling back, before trying to roll over and crawl away, Glynda blinking in shock. "Crap I forgot about your tolerance to pain," she grumbled before walking over and slamming her heeled foot into Coco's back. Coco cried out in pain and Glynda quickly aimed for the back of her head and fired twice, watching as Coco jerked before slumping forward. Glynda moved back before turning to the disk and watching as it glowed before Coco appeared, blinking in shock.

"What the hell?!" she cried, looking to her body, which was disappearing.

"Respawner. Your new name is RED Soldier or just Soldier for short. I expect you to be at the FORT in two weeks!" Glynda called as she marched to the door of the work out room. "Oh and bring that respawner with you!" Glynda called before disappearing. Coco watched the rest of her body disappear before she adjusted her glasses and smirked slightly.

"If Cardin gets one of these then I'm going to be having a lot of fun," she said with a laugh.

 _ **Coco Adel**_

 _ **Codename- RED Soldier**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Atlas**_

 _ **Weapons- Rocket Launcher (Big Boom), Shot Gun (Bang), Shovel (Tombstone)**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- Shock and Awe**_

 _ **Motto- "I'm a Rocket Woman!"**_

 _ **Short Bio- Coco Adel was born the daughter to two rich inheritors and she grew up to be rebellious. She was put through school after school until she was eventually drafted into the military. She was thrown out for shoving her foot up her superior's ass and now works for Ozpin RED.**_

* * *

 **An: I thought that giving Coco red eyes would give her a bit of a crazier look. I'm really happy with how quickly people responded to the story. I'll try to consistently update. Maybe a schedule?  
**


	3. Meet Team RED Pyro

Team RED

Pyro

Cinders and ash littered the ground as Glynda walked through the field, lifting her file and looking it over before looking up. In the distance, a lone house stood on a hill, burned on the outside but still standing. Glynda shivered slightly before speeding up and stopping in front of a black colored metal gate. Swallowing, she opened the gate before heading up the dirty path to the door of the building. "Hello? I'm here for a Miss…..Valkyrie!" Glynda called before shivering and looking back. Standing a few feet away was a person dressed in a full red body suit with a thick gas mask on its face. Glynda frowned before turning fully around and nodding her head a bit. "Are you Miss Valkyrie?" she asked hesitantly. The person seemed to perk up before nodding and shuffling over, holding out her hand. Glynda took it before shaking it and they separated, the person smacking her mask before shaking her head. Glynda blinked in confusion when she was moved to the side but the woman ignored her and opened the door before looking back.

She waved to the inside of the destroyed house and Glynda swallowed again before tossing the other woman a smile and heading in. When she entered the house, Glynda was floored by how nice it looked, the walls a vibrant pink and pictures hung about. "Mmmmph!" the other woman said before marching past Glynda and waving the woman to follow her. Glynda followed the red clad woman into a living room like area before sitting in an offered seat. Miss Valkyrie fluttered about the room before placing a cup of tea on the table in front of Glynda. Glynda reluctantly took the cup before looking up and watching as Miss Valkyrie took a seat before pulling off her mask. She was cute, pudgy cheeks and a wide smile but something in her emerald colored eyes made Glynda nervous.

"Thank you for the tea Miss Valkyrie," she began before the other woman's smile widened.

"No problem! Call me Nora and if anything, thank you for coming over. I don't know why so many people are worried about my house! It looks great!" the young woman said before pouting. Glynda gave the other woman a smile before taking a sip of her tea and coughing a bit when it slid down her throat. It tasted like ash and water! Nora giggled before grabbing her own tea cup and downing the whole thing, licking her lips when she finished. "Tasty! Do you want some more?!" she asked excitedly.

"Um, no thank you. I have enough. I was just wondering if you thought about Mister RED's proposal?" Glynda asked, placing her tea cup down before giving her a weak smile. Nora pouted a bit before shaking her head and standing.

"I don't want to fight anyone. Mister RED and protect his own Dust," she said before grabbing her tea cup and looking into it. "I'm going to go get more tea! Hold up!" she said before skipping from the room. Glynda swallowed nervously before noticing a mostly dead plant off in the corner of the room. She quickly stood and marched over, pouring the tea into the pot before heading back to her seat and sitting right as Nora came back. "Yeah. I don't want to fight those stupid people on Team BLU. It's not worth my time," Nora said before drinking from a long red thermos. Glynda frowned before opening her file and looking through the papers, shifting a picture over before pulling it out.

"I know you don't want to fight the others but I think you'll want to fight him," she said, placing the picture down on the table. Nora glanced at it before doing a double take and spitting her drink out at Glynda. Glynda flinched back and winced while Nora finished and grabbed the picture, her eyes widening before a maniac looking grin appeared on her face.

"You found him! You found him! You found him!" Nora screamed, jumping to her feet before laughing and grinning down at Glynda. "Forget what I said earlier! I want in! I need to see him again! My angel, my soul mate! My freaking thunder buddy!" she yelled to the sky before looking to Glynda. "I'll do whatever you want," she said. Glynda grinned before slowly extending her hand out to shake, Nora taking it and roughly moving the limb up and down. When they parted, Glynda stood before smoothing down her suit jacket and pulling out a black disk.

"One more part of your…..initiation of sorts is taking part in an experiment that Mister RED is running," she said before swiftly pulling out one of the orange hairs on Nora's head. Nora flinched back a bit before pouting at Glynda and rubbing her head.

"Owwie! That hurt," she said with a huff. Glynda ignored her, putting the hair into the disk before activating it and tucking the device into her pocket.

"Right. Your new name is RED Pyro and you will be meeting me and your future team at RED fortress in a few days so for now just relax," she said with a smile. Nora nodded and grabbed her mask before pulling it on and giving her a thumbs up. "Right…..I'll see you later," Glynda said before quickly leaving the house and sighing as she did so. "Something isn't right with that girl," Glynda mumbled before looking around and locating a large stick. She turned to the door and forced it shut before jamming the large piece of wood into the handles to keep it shut. Grinning, she moved back before pulling out a match and striking it, tossing the flaming paper onto the brittle house. She pulled the disk from her pocket and tossed it off to the side where it wouldn't be harmed before beginning to walk away, all while whistling Do you believe in magic.

While Glynda left, Nora shuffled about her home, pausing when she smelt fire then laughed from behind her mask, grinning at the door. "So now I die?" she said lowly. She charged the front door, slamming into it and roaring in anger when she found it wouldn't open. "NO!" she yelled before part of the roof came down and crushed her.

When her eyes opened again, she found herself outside and looking around. "I should be dead," she mumbled before looking at the disk and grinning. "Or not. Don't worry Ren. I'm coming," she said with a sinister smile.

 _ **Nora Valkyrie**_

 _ **Codename- RED Pyro**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Unknown**_

 _ **Weapons- Flame Thrower (Magnhild), Shotgun (Loki), Fire Axe (Lie)**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- Pyrotechnics**_

 _ **Motto- "Let's break his legs!"**_

 _ **Short Bio- Not much is known about Nora Valkyrie, other than her strange obsession with limb breaking and her quest to find her "Thunder Buddy". Nora loves to scare her foes with her maniac smile and overabundance of energy. She scares all of her teammates and rarely removes her mask.**_

* * *

 **An: Unlike the normal Pyro, I kind of wanted to play around with the craziness that is Nora Valkyrie. She's gonna get a whole lot more worse when she finally meets up with her "Thunder Buddy" though.  
**


	4. Meet Team RED Demowoman

Meet Team RED

Demowoman

Glynda flinched when the ground shook with another explosion, looking down at her map before marching up to the broken gate and opening it. The door fell off and she winced before slipping in and looking up at the medium sized home. While she was tempted to just leave, she shook her head before marching up to the door and knocking, wincing when the ground shuddered again. "Please don't let this be another lunatic like the Valkyrie girl," Glynda mumbled before knocking again. The ground suddenly stopped shaking and she blinked before the door to the house opened and a head poked out. The person was a rabbit faunus with flopping brown bunny ears and tired looking brown eyes, er eye. A black eyepatch covered her left eye and a black skull cap covered most of her brown hair. "Velvet Scarletta?" Glynda awkwardly said, watching as the woman looked to her before nodding.

"Yes, who's askin?" the younger woman asked, her voice rough and accented.

"Glynda Goodwitch. We spoke?" she said, the younger woman frowning deeply before slowly shaking her head.

"I think I'd remember if we…..oh yeah! Yer the hot lady," she said before moving back and opening the door fully.

"Hot lady?" Glynda said before moving into the house and looking around with her eyes. The living room was sparsely furnished, a single couch and large barrels in the corner, while bottles littered the ground. Glynda ignored the bottles and headed for the couch, pulling out her files as she did so. "Mister RED is really interested in what you have to offer Miss Scarletta," she began before taking a seat and looking up.

Velvet was dressed in a red jump suit and black boots, her hands encased in black gloves. On her chest area was long armor with red colored cylinders attached to both sides of her armor. She looked down her nose at Glynda before stooping down and grabbing one of the bottles, scowling when she found it empty. "Bloody bottles," she growled before looking to Glynda and blinking. "Sorry. What are you here for again?" she asked. Glynda frowned before sighing and opening up her file again.

"We're here to discuss the proposal that Mister RED wanted me to talk to you about," Glynda said, Velvet humming before smacking her hand with her fist.

"Oh yeah! Mista RED needs someone ta demo for him," she said before grinning a bit. "You chose the right woman fer the job! I'll get right on it after another drink," she said before kicking some of the bottles out of her way and looking around in confusion. "As soon as I find a bloody bottle with some drink in it," she grumbled. Glynda raised an eye brow before reaching into her pocket and grabbing a thin black disk.

"Do you have any questions about your job?" Glynda asked. Velvet shook her head before grunting then letting out triumphant sound when she pulled out a bottle with a few drops of alcohol left.

"I need ta stock up," she said, peering through the bottle and looking to Glyda, who was now standing.

"Right. I'll be going soon but I wanted to know if you could just move your head down a bit," Glynda asked. Velvet raised an eyebrow before shrugging and leaning forward, grunting when Glynda plucked out a hair and put it into the disk. The disk flashed red before Glynda smiled and tossed it to the side. "Fantastic. Oh look! A full bottle," she said innocently. Velvet's head snapped up before she looked around, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Where?" she asked, moving to the side and handing off her other bottle to Gylnda, who smirked.

"Right here," she said. Velvet looked to her in confusion before gurgling in pain when Glynda broke the bottle over her head. She stumbled back and Glynda pulled out a silver gun, aiming for Velvet's neck and firing. Velvet hit the ground hard and flailed around, clawing at her throat as blood clogged the passageway. "Don't worry Miss Scarletta! Everything will be okay!" Glynda said before humming lightly as she fired into Velvet's head and pulled out a silver metal case.

She pulled out a cigarette and lit one before taking a long drag and watching as the disk flared to life. Velvet reappeared, grabbing at her throat before relaxing and looking to Glynda in bewilderment. "What the hell was that?!" she roared before stumbling forward.

"Respawner. We want you to work for us for a long time and we're hoping that any death by the hands of Team BLU and or our own inventions won't be of a problem. Your new codename is RED Demowoman. I hope you'll still be with us after that display," she said, holding out her hand to Velvet, who glared at her before taking it.

"Tell me lass, do you have a respawner as well?" she asked curiously. Glynda laughed before shaking Velvet's limb and shrugging.

"If I do, I don't know about it," she said before placing her gun to Velvet's head when the other girls hand made for her waist. "Hands were I can see them. I guess I caught the others by surprise but you're sharp. I'll keep it in mind," she said before moving back a bit.

"Oh and Miss Goodwitch," Velvet called as Glynda made for the door.

"Yes?" Glynda said, pausing with her hand on the door knob.

"Dying hurts," Velvet said before cackling when another explosion came from Glynda setting off a sticky bomb near the doorway. Humming in delight, Velvet kneeled and grabbed the file that had been left behind, flipping through it before pulling out a picture of a young man with green hair and an eye patch on his right eye. "Well I'll be damned, Sage you old bastard," she said before grinning and standing, her eye spying a full bottle of scotch on the ground. "This must be my lucky day," she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Glynda scowled as she walked out of the medical bay at the RED Fortress headquarters. "Damn, I wonder how she got that bomb on the door," she mumbled before shaking her head and chuckling. "She's really good at seeing through bluffs," she mumbled again before reaching for her metal case and sighing when she found it hadn't made the trip with her. "Damn."

 _ **Velvet Scarletta**_

 _ **Codename- RED Demowoman**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Vacuo**_

 _ **Weapons- Grenade Launcher (Hippity Hop), Sticky Bomb Launcher (Sticky), Bottle (Jack Daniels)**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- House Cleaning**_

 _ **Motto- "Boom Boom Baby!"**_

 _ **Short Bio- Orphaned at a young age, Velvet spent her time crafting dangerous and explosive weapons for fun until a mini bomb detonated in her room and leveled her orphanage as well as got rid of her left eye. The youth wandered around until being adopted by a slightly older boy by the name of Sage. They worked together until their parents, the rulers of two warring clans, found them and began training them for their futures.**_

* * *

 **An: So now we've met our Demowoman! Thanks everyone for reviewing! I do have a plan for this story and I just wanted all of you to know their is a reason Nora is Pyro and not Demowoman. Plus I really like stories where Velvet is a tough talking bunny of power. It'll really pick up after the whole team has been met so don't worry. Who's up next? Our residential Heavy Weapons Woman!  
**


	5. Meet Team RED Heavy Weapons Woman

Meet Team RED

Heavy Weapons Woman (Heavy)

The room as sweltering and Glynda pulled off her coat before heading deeper into the room, watching shadows dance on the walls. Outside had been freezing but in the frozen north of Vacuo that was the norm. "Hello?" she called, listening to the sounds that were deeper in the home stop before loud foot step echoed. Glynda instantly steeled herself but was floored when the owner of the small home walked into the dim light. She was a towering wall of muscle and beauty, her long golden locks were pulled into a high ponytail and her eyes were a soft lilac. She was dressed in a white tank top that was sweat stained and her pants were a soft looking black. She was also wearing black boots and black fingerless gloves, her fingers flexing as she looked Glynda up and down.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked her voice light and playful. Her words were marred with a slight accent and she walked over, her curvy hips swaying slightly as she walked.

"G-Glynda Goodwitch, you're Yang Xiao Long?" she asked, clearing her throat and watching as the woman stopped before blinking.

"You are Mister RED's assistant yes?" she asked before walking over to a lamp and turning it on. The room was flooded with light and it took Glynda a moment to answer, her eyes blinking several times before rolling over the area to take everything in. The room was sparsely decorated, a single couch and table in front of it where a sandwich rested. Glynda looked back to the woman, who was now sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her. Glynda walked over and took the offered seat before giving her a smile and reaching for a file on the inside of her jacket.

"I was wondering what you decided?" Glynda said, pulling out a picture and holding it close before turning it and showing it to Yang. Yang hummed before smiling and taking the photo, her grin melting into something softer before she passed it back.

"I am in. You found the tiny rose yes?" she asked, slowly standing before grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite of it.

"Yes. We found Ruby, she's the Scout of your team," Glynda said before standing and waving around the room. "You've accepted our offer?" Glynda asked, beaming when Yang nodded before winking at her.

"Of course. I want to see my sister again and I wouldn't mind being on a team with a beautiful woman," she said before winking again. Glynda felt her face begin to redden and she coughed into her hand before shaking her head and giving her a look.

"I'm too old for you," she said, but Yang shook her head before finishing her food.

"Age is just a number pretty lady," she said, standing up and leaning forward, Glynda leaning back nervously.

"Now now age is everything," she said before reaching up and touching a lock of hair that had come undo from Yang's ponytail. Yang's hand suddenly grabbed hers and Glynda swallowed when she found Yang no longer looked happy but mad. Her eyes were re and her body was now radiating an unusual heat.

"No touching my hair," she snapped before growling a bit.

"Understood," Glynda said before swallowing and pulling away. Yang pulled her hair out of its ponytail before running a hand through it.

"If that is all I will see you later," Yang said before turning and walking towards a hallway. Glynda quickly pulled out a black disk before activating it and following Yang, reaching over and plucking out a loose hair. Yang stiffened and spun around while Glynda backpedaled and placed the hair into the disk. "You have made a big mistake," Yang growled before advancing. Glynda quickly tossed the disk next to Yang's couch before running for the door, Yang following her.

They both quickly ran from the house and into the snowy outback, rushing from the small shack and down a hill before stopping near a river. "I'm sorry I took your hair but I needed it for an experiment!" Glynda cried, stumbling back when Yang tried to advance.

"Experiment?!" Yang roared, fire erupting from her body and melting the ice on the ground. Glynda's eyes widened before she quickly pulled out her gun and took aim. Yang grinned, her red eyes boring into Glynda's before she charged. Glynda fired twice, both shots impacting Yang's chest and her eyes widened when it did nothing.

"What the hell?" she whispered before Yang grabbed her by the throat and lifted her a foot into the air.

"Bullets are nothing more than mosquito bites to me," she said with a nasty smile. Glynda wheezed before placing her gun to Yang's head and firing, the other woman reacting too slow. She released Glynda before falling to her knees and Glynda sighed in relief before trudging back to the house. When she got into it, she grinned at the confused face Yang made before she patted down her chest. Glynda grabbed a metal case before pulling out a cigarette and popping it into her mouth, lighting it before leaning against the door. "How am I alive?" Yang asked, ignoring the injustice Glynda had done to her hair.

"Respawner. It will bring you back from the door of death. You are now RED Heavy Weapons Woman, RED Heavy for short. I will be looking forward to seeing you at the FORT," she said before pushing off of the wall and turning to leave. Yang glared after her before looking to the file on the table and grabbing it. Now alone, she opened the file before pulling out two pictures, turning over the aged photo of her younger sister, the sister that didn't even know she existed.

"Very soon we will be back together Ruby," she said softly before pulling out the picture of her enemy, BLU Heavy Weapons Guy, Or BLU Heavy. "I will also be able to repay you for almost killing me Yatsuhashi. I hope you will like my gift for you," she purred before chuckling as her eyes turned blood red.

 _ **Yang Xiao Long**_

 _ **Codename- RED Heavy Weapons Woman (RED Heavy)**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Small Island (Patch)**_

 _ **Weapons- Mini Gun (Ember), Shotgun (Celia), Fists (Cry Some More)**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- Mow Down**_

 _ **Motto- "Shooting Good!"**_

 _ **Short Bio- Born on the small island of Patch, Yang was once a bubbly and happy youth until she was kidnapped by her birth mother and left for dead in the Vacuo outback. Survival was tough until she was taken in by the Daichi family then double crossed in adult hood by their son, Yatsuhashi. She came back from the door of death, swearing to find her younger sibling and kill her almost murderer.**_

* * *

 **AN: So We've met the Heavy Weapons Woman! YANG XIAO LONG! I really love having Yang as the Heavy instead of Coco for reasons that will be touched down upon when we get to our Madam Medic, ten cookie points to who guesses her identity. Our line up for next is the Energetic Engineer, Madam Medic, Super Sniper then finally the Sultry Spy! After we get through that the plot can really begin!  
**


	6. Meet Team RED Engineer

Meet Team RED

Engineer

Humming softly, a young woman strummed her guitar before looking up from her notebook and frowning at the open door to her work shop. "Hello?" she called, placing the guitar off to the side before heading over and pausing when she found a whitish blonde woman looking at her turret.

"Sorry Miss Penny is it?" the woman said, extending out her hand. The young woman took it, shaking the limb before moving back and scratching under her golden construction helmet.

"Hello ma'am. I was wondering who you might be?" Penny asked, moving back and allowing the woman into her workshop.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I believe we spoke?" she asked, turning and watching as the shorter woman slammed her visible hand into her gloved one.

"Oh yeah!" Penny said before walking back to her work bench and shifting through the notebooks that littered the area. While she searched, Glynda examined her, nodding to herself when she finished. Penny was dressed in dark brown engineer overalls with a red button up underneath. She was wearing black boots and a single golden glove on her right hand. She finally stood, rubbing at the helmet until she grinned before lifting a guitar and flipping it over. On the neck was a word written on it and Penny read them before extending her hand out for Glynda to take. "So I'm gonna work for the enemy of my grandpappy?" she said, Glynda blinking before slowly nodding.

"Yes essentially you would have to," she said before relaxing as Penny laughed.

"Nice! I always wanted to meet grandpa's great apprentice," she said before putting her guitar off to the side and waving towards a box of bottles. Do you want a drink?" she asked. Glynda took one and downed a bit, humming in delight when she found it was apple cider.

"Would you like to see a picture of him?" Glynda asked before opening her coat and pulling out a thick file. Penny quickly drank a bit from her bottle before taking a presented picture and looking it over, sneering a bit when she finally got a good look at the person who her grandfather raved about.

"This is it?!" she roared, standing and clenching her fists at her side. Glynda grinned from behind her drink, keeping her head downed slightly to hide her smile. Penny growled before slamming her hand down and leaning towards Glynda, who had schooled her features into a blank look. "This can't be right," she growled.

"I assure you Miss Penny. He's the person you're going to be facing," she said. Penny grabbed her head before slipping to her knees, anger written on her face.

"You can't be serious! Grandad thought that Jaune should be his apprentice?! The boy would cries when his mother doesn't cut the crust off of his sandwitches?!" She roared before slowly standing and looking to Glynda. "When the hell do we start," she asked in a deadly calm voice. Glynda finished her drink before putting the empty bottle down and pulling out a thin back disk. "A week from now. I have a little experiment that you need to take part of though," she said before activating the disk.

"Right. What type of experiment?" Penny asked warily. Glynda contemplated just surprising her like the others had been but shook her head before giving Penny a smile and walking over.

"This device is called a Respawner, were hoping that while you fight team BLU, if you die it won't be permanent," she said reaching forward and plucking a hair out from under Penny's helmet and placing it in the disk. Penny hummed softly before taking the device and looking back at Glynda.

"So is this the part where you kill me?" she asked curiously. Glynda hummed and grabbed the disk, tossing it to the side before pulling out her gun and aiming for Penny's face.

"Yes. Your new name is RED Engineer and I expect you at the RED Fort a week from now. I'm really sorry about this," she said.

"I'm sorry too!" Penny said right before Glynda shot her in the head, causing her to fall back head.

"Why is she sorry?" she mumbled before turning and paling when three large turrets buzzed to life before focusing on her. "Shit," she grumbled before she was torn apart by bullet fire. The room was silent for a few moment before the disk burst to life and Penny reappeared above it, rubbing her forehead and looking surprised.

"Well that was interesting! I'm going to have to talk to the scientists at the RED company about this," Penny said in excitement before looking to Glynda's body and grimacing. "Ew. I hope she had a Respawner too or I'm gonna have a big problem," she said before shaking her head. "Oh well," she mumbled.

Meanwhile, Glynda sighed as she arrived at the RED Fort medical bay, pouting a bit when she found her metal case had not survived the trip again. "Why does it always disappear?" she mumbled before rubbing her head and shrugging. "Oh well," she said as she marched out of the room, stopping when she heard a throat clear.

"Killed again Glynda?" the voice said, drawing a smile from the younger woman.

"Yeah but you know. I wasn't paying too much attention," she said before giving the person to her side a smile. "The teams almost all here Mister RED," she said before heading out of the building to find the next person.

 _ **Penny**_

 _ **Codename- RED Engineer**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Atlus**_

 _ **Weapons- Shot Gun (Liar), Pistol (Liar), Wrench (Pants On), PDA (Fire)**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- Area Denial**_

 _ **Motto- "I like to make things!"**_

 _ **Short Bio- Once upon a time Penny's grandfather was an inventor for Ironwood BLU, far back in the day. She always looked up to the older man until he took on an apprentice and left her father to teacher her own to invent. She suffered two serious accidents before she learned to just teach herself and now several years later, she's one of the top inventors of the world. Penny loves to create new things and strum her guitar, both hobbies a focal point of her life.**_

* * *

 **AN: Well we've now met the Engineer of the group and her enemy! Jaune. Yeah I chose him because I could see him only being useful as an engineer. It doesn't mean he's good at it though. A fluke really for him. I'm excited for the next chapter! Our Madam Medic's introduction and that signals only two more chapters until we see everyone together for the first time.  
**


	7. Meet Team RED Medic

Meet Team RED

Medic

The old hospital had blood on the walls and Glynda shivered before heading deeper into the building, pausing when maniacal laughter came from down the hall. Glynda sped up, passing several empty rooms before opening the door to the last one and blinking. Standing in front of a large table was a young woman with shock white hair, pulled up into a bun, and bloody hands. "Hello?" the person said, looking over her shoulder to reveal that her left eye had a scar on it.

"Hello, Weiss Schnee?" Glynda asked, slipping into the room and looking at the carcass that wasn't quite dead. The person was still alive, his face pale and his hands hovering just above his open torso.

"Hello…..are you Glynda?" she questioned, turning back to the man, who was now sobbing. "Oh shut up! I'm not hurting you," she snapped before turning back to Glynda. She was dressed in black pants that were tucked into black boots, a white button up and red button up vest. Her hands dripped blood onto the ground and the man was still sobbing on the table, making Glynda feel a little uncomfortable.

"Can you make him stop?" she asked. Weiss turned and pulled out a scalpel, cutting into his chest before turning back while he screamed and bled out.

"Yes. What do you need?" she asked, waving her hand to a nice looking chair. Glynda took a seat and reached into her coat, pulling out a folder and opening it.

"I was wondering about Mister REDs proposal," she asked, watching as Weiss' eyes widened before a grin appeared on her face.

"Ah yes. Mister RED. I was wondering if you found me a perfect subject?" she asked, walking over to a sink and beginning to wash her hands. Glynda smirked before waving her hand and Weiss turned around in confusion. The door to the room opened and loud footsteps echoed as Yang walked in, her hands flexing as she looked around the room.

"Is tiny doctor my new partner?" she asked. Weiss' eyes lit up and she rushed over, checking Yang's body out before beaming in delight.

"Yes. Yes she will do!" Weiss cried happily before turning around to Gylnda and smirking. "Bring me more subjects like her and I will join the team," she said. Glynda nodded before pulling out seven files and placing them on a clean table.

"I have seven lined up, including yourself," Glynda said, Weiss nodded before waving to the table.

"Remove the body from there and we can begin," she said, walking over to a large ray gun looking device and pulling it down from the ceiling. Yang frowned before nodding and shoving the large body off of the table and climbing onto it, relaxing back and looking to Weiss. The tiny woman hummed in delight before motioning for Yang to remove her black combat vet and bullet belt. Yang did so while Weiss grabbed a scalpel and cut open her shirt easily. Yang tossed her a flirty smile but Weiss only grinned and cut open her sports bra. Yang raised an eyebrow but Weiss ignored her and grabbed the hanging device, shining it on Yang's chest before cackling.

The red light caused her chest to flash and Yang gasped when Weiss cackled again before cutting into her. Glynda grimaced before stepping back, pulling a thin black disk from the inside of her pocket and activating it. "So yes you are now RED Medic and I expect the two of you at the fortress in a week," Glynda said, walking over and quickly taking a loose strand of hair from Weiss. Weiss grunted before looked back at Glynda, who had put the hair into the disk and activated it. Yang chuckled and Weiss looked to Yang before stabbing her lung, causing the blonde to gurgle in pain and panic.

"No laughing at me," she growled before grabbing the device that hung over them and shining it on Yang's lung. The organ healed and Yang groaned while Glynda tossed the disk off to the side and grabbed her gun from the inside of her coat. Weiss lifted her head a bit before spinning around and attempting to slice Glynda's throat open. Glynda flinched back before pulling out the gun and placing it to Weiss' head. "So you're trying to kill me?" Weiss growled, anger appearing on her face.

"Not exactly," Glynda mumbled, hissing in pain when Weiss ducked under her gun and stabbed her in the upper thigh. Glynda grabbed the shorter woman by the back of her shirt and yanked her up before grabbing her face then pulling it down and into her knee. Weiss dropped the scalpel and Glyda kicked it away before putting her gun to Weiss' head and firing. Weiss dropped to the ground and Yang hummed before looking down at her chest.

"Should I be awake for this?" she asked curiously. Glynda shrugged and looked to the black disk, relaxing when Weiss slowly reappeared. The white haired woman looked confused before noticing her body disappearing near Glynda.

"My word…." Weiss mumbled before grinning in excitement. "Does Miss….Yang have a device like this?" Weiss asked, an unholy light entering her eyes.

"Yes….I should get going!" Glynda quickly said.

"Wait!" Weiss said, marching over to the table and grabbing the device before spinning it and aiming it at Glynda. Yang suddenly gasped in pain, arching slightly before groaning, her hands almost breaking part of the metal table as she clenched her fingers.

"I should not be awake for this!" Yang cried while Weiss healed Glynda leg before shining the device on Yang.

"Don't be such a baby! Blood come back in an instant," she lied before looking to Glynda and shaking her head. Glynda grinned before nodding to them and rushing from the room, glad she had avoided dying again.

 _ **Weiss Schnee**_

 _ **Codename- RED Medic**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Atlus**_

 _ **Weapons- Syringe Gun (Mirror), Medi Gun (Myrtenaster), Bonesaw (Beauty)**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- Doctor Assisted Homicide**_

 _ **Motto- "Prepare for your examination!"**_

 _ **Short Bio- Born into one of the more richer families in Remnant, Weiss was often looked down upon because of her choice of career. She suffered a mental breakdown, leading to her medical license being taken away and destroyed, ruining her future. She eventually became a black market surgeon and now is under contract by Mister RED.**_

* * *

 _ **AN: We now have our Madam Medic, the ever so insane Weiss Schnee. Hehe some Freezerburn, just a little. I'm still on the fence for some of the ships and the Freezerburn might not be it...I was thinking about Pollination...maybe... Next up is Super Sniper then one more left before actual plot!**_


	8. Meet Team RED Sniper

Meet Team RED

Sniper

Humming softly, a young red haired woman slowly sipped her coffee before looking over her shoulder, frowning when she found the door wide open to her hiding spot. "Hello?" she called out lowly, trying to stay hidden and draw out her unwanted guest.

"Miss Pyrrha Nikos?" Glynda called, moving around the mess in the hide away and looking to the tired looking sniper. The sniper was dressed in wrinkled tan pants, an opened short sleeved button up, open tan vest and tan hunters hat. Pyrrha adjusted her yellow glasses and raised an eyebrow when looking to Glynda.

"Are you the associate of Mister RED?" Pyrrha asked, placing her gun down before standing and walking over. Glynda nodded and walked to Pyrrha's side before holding her hand out for her to take, the other woman shaking the limb before looking back. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I would have cleaned up," Pyrrha said before slowly sitting and rubbing her jaw with her hand. A scar rested under her left eye and she yawned before leaning back in her seat, a frown on her face. "I was listening to what Mister RED wanted and well I guess I'm in," she said lightly. Glynda smiled before taking a seat and reaching into her coat and pulling out a thick file.

"I have your targets right here," Glynda said before laying out nine photographs for Pyrrha to see. Pyrrha slowly examined the pictures before nodding and tipping her hat to Glynda.

"I can handle them," she said before collecting her gun and turning back to her target. Glynda hummed before leaning back in her seat, rubbing her chin in thought before slowly kneeling at Pyrrha's side and looking out. A young woman was walking across a street and Glynda watched as Pyrrha hummed before firing, the woman stumbling forward then collapsing.

"We should leave, the police will come checking this place soon," Pyrrha said, shouldering her gun and running for the door. Glynda quickly plucked out a hair from Pyrrha's head and pulled out a black disk from her coat, turning it on and slipping the hair into it. She put the disk into her pocket and the two quickly ran from the hide out and to a truck, slipping into it while Pyrrha started it up. She grinned and took off, the truck rumbling along as she drove through the thick under bush and towards an old road. "Where should I drop you off?" Pyrrha asked, looking to Glynda, who was in the middle of pulling out her metal case. Glynda hummed then waved her hand towards a bus station that was coming up and Pyrrha nodded.

The drive was quiet, Glynda pulling out a cigarette while Pyrrha hummed along with the radio in the car. They got to the bus station without incident and Glynda slipped from the truck before tossing the black disk far to the side and turning to Pyrrha. "You're new name is RED Sniper. We expect you to be at the RED fort in the next few days," she said before nodding her head to Pyrrha, who tipped her hat to her.

"Ma'am," she said before turning to her scroll. Glynda smirked before walking alongside the truck and stopping near the gas tank, looking to the side mirror. Pyrrha was talking to someone on her scroll so she opened up the gas tank before pulling out a hanky. She shoved in part of it before heading back a bit and lighting her lighter. She glanced at the side mirror and found Pyrrha was yelling something into her scroll. She turned back to the gas tank and lit the hanky before quickly rushing away from the truck, kicking up the black disk as she walked and getting a safe distance away before dropping it. The truck suddenly exploded and she smirked before looking to the disk, which flashed before Pyrrha appeared, floating over it. She looked disturbed and her jaw dropped before she looked to Glynda. "What did you do?" she asked in shock.

"Respawner. Can't have you and your teammates permanently dying now can we?" she said with a smirk. Pyrrha sighed before rubbing her face and nodding reluctantly, pouting a bit when she uncovered her face.

"I was talking to my parents. Now I'll never hear the end of it!" she groaned before rubbing her face again. "Pyrrha why did you hang up?" she said in a deep voiced impression. "Well dad, you'll never believe it! I exploded today!" she growled, grabbing her head and tugging at her hair in frustration. "You know what that bloody old man will say?!" she growled, glaring at Glynda, who shifted in place nervously.

"What?" she asked, curious to see what was going on.

"You should stop drinking so much coffee, its screwing with your head!" she cried before slipping to her knees and sighing tiredly. "Oh well. I guess ma and pa will have to wait…..I need a new gun more than I need a new scroll. Plus a day or two not talking to them will do us all some good," she said tiredly before rubbing her face and slowly getting up. "Well I guess I should get going," she said before looking to Glynda. "Oh I have a present for you," she said in a dead panned voice. Glynda looked to her in confusion before gurgling when Pyrrha stabbed her in the throat. "That's for my gun," Pyrrha growled before turning and walking off.

Meanwhile, Glynda groaned as she walked out of the FORT medical bay, rubbing her throat and reaching for her metal case, glaring forward when she realized it was with her other body. "Goddamn it," she grumbled.

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos**_

 _ **Codename- RED Sniper**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Mistral**_

 _ **Weapons- Sniper Rifle (Akouo), Submachine Gun (Milo), Kukri (Invincible)**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- Precision Elimination**_

 _ **Motto- "Pink Cloud Of Death."**_

 _ **Short Bio- Adopted by an older couple, Pyrrha grew up in the wilds of Vacuo before moving to Mistral, where she excelled at sports. She was a natural shot with a gun and took up shooting, quickly becoming one of the most well know sharp shooters in all of Remnant. She continues to hone her skill while making money on the side for her family.**_

* * *

 _ **AN: Here e have our sniper Pyrrha Nikos! One more story left and then the plot begins. I was thinking of updates maybe on saturdays or sundays if I don't have work. Our Sultry Spy is left.  
**_


	9. Meet Team RED Spy

Meet Team RED

Spy

The lights danced in the distance as Glynda hummed and drank deeply from her glass, rubbing her free hand on her pants leg before turning and watching as a young woman moved out of the shadows. She was dressed in a red pin stripped suit with a white button up and a red ski mask on. The eyes and mouth were cut out and two car ear flaps were on her head. She was looking around and paused when she saw Glynda, her hands moving into her jacket after a moment. "Were you the one that sent this?" she asked, pulling out a letter and turning it over in her fingers.

"Yes. You must be Blake Belladonna," Glynda said before drinking more from her glass. The person hummed before slinking forward, looking around the room before taking a seat in an old armchair.

"Yes. You must be Mister RED's assistant, Glynda," the woman said before reaching for her mask and pulling it off. Blake was a beauty and she rubbed at her now free cat ears before leaning back in her seat, golden eyes focused on Glynda. Glynda smirked and held out another glass, grinning wider when Blake took it and drank deeply. "So why am I here? Do you need something from me?" she asked.

"Mister RED wants your services," Glynda said, watching as Blake frowned before tipping her glass to Glynda.

"I am not a long run hire. I do my job then I leave. What do you have that I want?" Blake asked. Glynda smirked before pulling out a file from the inside of her black coat and placed it down on the table between them. Blake raised an eyebrow before leaning forward and grabbing it, cracking open the file before paling. "He's working for Ironwood?" she said in a dangerously calm voice. Glynda's smirk widened before she pulled out her metal case and pulled out a cigarette.

"He's a new recruit. Please believe me when I say that Mister RED does his homework on each person in Team RED. We know what our subordinates want and will do anything to get it for them," Glynda said before looking to Blake seriously. "Adam is planning something and I know you want to be the person to stop him," she said. Blake's eyes narrowed and she nodded before downing her drink and shifting through the file.

"So the rest of these women are on my team?" she said, looking up at Glynda, who nodded. Blake snorted before grabbing her mask and pulling it on. "I will join you and your merry band of murderers," she said with a smirk while Glynda pulled out a black disk and activated it.

"Fantastic. You are now RED Spy and I have one more thing for you to participate in. It's become kind of like an initiation of sorts," Glynda joked before standing and walking over, running her hand up Blake's neck and into her mask, pulling up a long black hair and putting it into the black disk. The disk flashed red and she tossed it off to the side before nodding to the other woman. Blake shot the disk a look before Glynda nodded to the window to their left. "Easier to get out," she said, smirking when Blake began to head to the window.

Humming, Glynda moved over to another chair and slowly slipped to her knees before grabbing a hidden baseball bat and running her finger down its side. "Its been a while," she mumbled before standing and turning towards Blake. She smirked before tossing the bat up and catching it, lifting it above her head with one arm before running towards her. Blake moved to the side but Glynda ducked under her swinging arm and around her too quickly for Blake to comprehend. Glynda slammed her bat into Blake's back then her face before bouncing back a bit. Blake rubbed her cheek and glared at Glynda before running for her but Glynda smirked before jumping up and over the running faunus. She slammed her bat into Blake's forehead as she jumped over her and turned in midair, landing behind Blake and pulling the shorter woman into a choke hold.

Blake struggled violently while Glynda tightened her grip, shaking the other woman until she slumped into herself. She kept a tight grip on Blake's throat until she was sure she was dead before allowing the body to fall, tossing her bat up and turning, grinning when Blake appeared above the black disk, her eyes wide in shock and confusion. "What did you do?" she asked hollowly.

"You've gotten a new lease on life Miss Belladonna. We know about your past. We know about what you tried to do. The thing you're on is called a Respawner and every time you die you'll be brought back. Welcome to Team RED," Glynda said as she caught her bat before heading out of the room and leaving Blake standing in the center, staring off into space.

While walking away from the building, Glynda paused and pulled out her ringing phone to answer it. "Hello?" she said curiously.

"Hello Glynda. You've finished collecting the team?" a tired masculine voice said. Glynda paused before looking up then back, grinning at another building to her right.

"Hello Qrow. How are you?" she asked, waving to the building before beginning to walk forward.

"Alright. I was wondering what exactly you and Ozpin are planning," he asked while she tossed the bat into the air again then pulled out a pistol. While the bat flipped through the air, she checked the chambers before shutting it. Qrow scoffed and she smirked before aiming up and shooting into the building ahead of her. She heard a distant ring in her head and smirked before whistling softly as she heard laughter.

"Still as sharp as ever Scout," Qrow joked. Glynda shook her head before sighing softly, her smile slowly falling from her face.

"Been years since I was called Scout…..I kind of miss it sometimes Engineer…." She said softly.

"Well we have the new generation to teach…..you know Ozpin and Ironwood just won't give up this insane hunt of theirs," Qrow said, a tired note in his voice.

"Do you know what they're hunting?" Glynda asked, climbing into her car before beginning to drive off.

"No clue but it can't be good. Keep him out of trouble…" Qrow said before the line cut and Glydna sighed.

"Oh Ozpin. How far have all of us fallen?" she said lowly.

 _ **Blake Belladonna**_

 _ **Codename- RED Spy**_

 _ **Location Of Origin- Unknown**_

 _ **Weapons- Revolver (Gambol), Knife (Shroud), PDA 1(Disguise), PDA 2 (Invisibility) Sapper**_

 _ **Age- 22**_

 _ **Job- Uncloak and Dagger**_

 _ **Motto- "…."**_

 _ **Short Bio- Nothing much is known about Blake, she**_ _**is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in riddles, lovingly sprinkled with intrigue, express mailed to Vale, and LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! but it is too late. You're dead. For she is the Spy - globetrotting rogue, lady killer (metaphorically) and mankiller (for real).**_


	10. Taking The Intelligence

Meet Team RED

Chapter 1:

Taking The Intelligence

The door to the fortress was huge and Ruby frowned up at it before looking around, shoving her hands into her pockets warily. She was sure that she was at the right place but the door was locked. Sighing softly, she pulled one of her hands from her pockets and ran it over her forehead before pushing it up and under her hat to scratch her head. "This sucks," she grumbled.

"Hello?" a voice said from behind her. She jumped and spun around, blinking several times at the short woman behind her. She was a tiny thing with her white hair in a bun and a scar over her left eye.

"H-Hi! I'm uhhhhhh RED Scout!" Ruby said, extending her hand out for the other woman to take. The woman looked to her hand before slowly taking it and shaking it, a smile appearing on her face. Ruby felt instantly uncomfortable with the look since it creeped her out but the smile softened into something more genuine so Ruby relaxed.

"I am the Medic. RED Medic," she said with a laugh before looking around. "Can you not get in?" she asked curiously, Ruby nodding.

"Yeah. I think the doors are locked or something," Ruby groaned. RED Medic hummed before heading over and looking up before knocking and shuffling back. Ruby scowled, she had already knocked but it didn't seem like anyone was going to answer soon. RED Medic scowled too when the door didn't open and shook her head before looking to Ruby curiously.

"So RED Scout. I will be performing a series of…procedures. Would you like to volunteer to be the second person to participate?" RED Medic asked. Ruby looked to her in worry before jumping when she heard a booming laugh.

"Already looking for a new subject doktor?" a feminine voice called. Ruby spun around and gaped in shock at the large blonde bombshell that walked over, her whole body laden down with suitcases. RED Medic laughed before waving a hand at the other woman and winking at Ruby.

"I am not replacing you RED Heavy but I do need to install the UBER into someone else to see if it will work," she said before grinning at Ruby like a shark would its prey. "So do you accept?" she asked.

"Wh-What's an UBER?" Ruby stuttered out. An almost unholy light appeared in RED Medic's eyes and she opened her mouth before looking back when she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

"Who is that?" she asked curiously. Ruby sighed in relief before glancing to the side and frowning at the tall woman that marched over, her back impossibly straight.

"Hello!" the woman boomed as soon as she got close enough. RED Medic and Ruby grimaced before awkwardly waving, RED Medic smiling at the new woman in interest.

"Would you like an UBER in your heart?" she asked. The new woman looked at RED Medic in shock before looking up with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Will the UBER kill me?" she asked. RED Medic shook her head and the woman nodded before giving her a thumbs up. "Then I'll take one!" she said with a grin. RED Medic beamed and Ruby quickly shuffled over to RED Heavy, cocking her head to the side when she looked up at her.

"Do I know you?" she asked, RED Heavy almost dropping the suitcases at the unexpected sound. She looked down at Ruby with wide eyes before shaking her head and swallowing nervously.

"N-No. We have not met," she said before looking up at the new woman. "I am RED Heavy Weapons Woman!" she called, the new woman grinning before saluting them.

"RED Soldier at your service!" the woman boomed before looking back down at RED Medic. "So about that UBER," she said in interest. Ruby rolled her eyes before taking a seat and looking back up at the towering gates, wondering what the other side held. She shook her head before looking back and then at the newest arrival, a brown haired rabbit faunus. RED Soldier instantly seemed to take a liking to her, booming out compliments as the rabbit faunus drank deeply from a bottle of whiskey. Ruby raised an eyebrow before she looked forward and yelped out in terror when she found herself looking into a black gas mask. She fell back before scrambling to her feet, looking at the person, who bounced about in a fire suit. Ruby swallowed nervously before looking to her side and blinking when she found a medium sized woman standing there, dressed like an engineer.

"Oh god what did I sign up for?" Ruby mumbled before looking forward and sighing when she found a tall red head polishing a sniper rifle while a cat faunus stood at her side. She was wearing some kind of ski mask so Ruby tried not to pay her much attention, only looking to the fortress door and frowning. What was taking so long? She frowned when she heard something above the talking. She turned and quickly ducked, listening to a muffled gurgle of pain and surprise as a bullet passed over her head. She looked up and found a tall blond man dressed in cargo shorts, white knee high socks, blue tennis shoes and an open blue button up across from her.

"Hey Red." he said before firing again with a pistol and growling when he missed. Ruby quickly rolled to her things and grabbed her own pistol, scattergun and bat before getting up and charging him. He laughed and she narrowed her eyes, running around him before slamming her bat into his head. He stumbled to the side and she advanced, slamming the bat into his head again before knocking him down and beginning to bash his head in. While she did this, the others had scrambled for their weapons and they all looked back as the doors to the fort opened.

"Welcome to FORT RED!" Glynda's pleasant voice said. "Your first mission is to defeat Team BLU," she said before her voice cut off. Ruby looked to the fort and cried out in pain as a bullet tore through her torso then hit the ground when another one went through her head.

Groaning, Ruby opened her eyes and frowned when she found herself standing in some kind of medical bay. "Load up then head out RED Scout!" she heard over the intercom. Shaking her head, Ruby grabbed her guns, that had appeared on a bench, and ran from the room, shooting a blue masked man in the head when she accidentally bumped into him. She heard some kind of ding but ignored it as she ran down a hall and outside into the fire fight. RED Heavy was mowing down some of the enemy forces with a large minigun while RED Medic kept pace behind her with a red glowing gun of some sort. The rabbit faunus fired grenades over the heads of some of the BLU fighters and several BLU warriors were thrown into the air. Ruby ran forward and through the carnage, ducking around a huge man with a minigun and slamming her bat into his knee.

He yelled out and RED Heavy growled before turning and firing. Ruby rolled out of the way before running for a large RV looking car near the back of the BLU group. "I'm gonna kill that asshole that put a bullet in my head," Ruby growled to herself as she pulled out her scatter gun and shot the blue haired medic that was aiming for her. She breezed through the field inadvertently saving RED Soldier, who was pinned down near a tower. "Thank you!" RED Soldier yelled before standing and shooting down at her feet. She was tossed into the air and landed near the top of the tower before running around it. Ruby waved to her before ducking under bullet fire and running forward. She was forced to retreat when a blue clad man with a large flame thrower almost made her into toast but RED Pyro came up and tossed him away with the exhaust from her own flame thrower.

Ruby slid past a man with an eye patch and spun around a noodly looking boy with a large turret in his arm. She fired into the boy's head before using her bat to destroy the turret then dodged a large spiky bomb. A large green haired man with bombs strapped to him attempted to attack but a bullet from the RED Fortress went through his skull and he fell dead. Ruby quickly stood and waved to the person who had saved her before running for the RV again. Bullet fire from the top caused her to quickly veer to the left to save herself and she soon found herself pinned. "Damn," she grumbled, poking her head out then flinching back when a bullet narrowly missed her head by inches.

"I can get you in closer," she heard. Looking back then up, she blinked as she looked into the molten gold eyes of RED Spy, who quirked an eyebrow at the younger girls staring. "Are you alright?" she asked warily, Ruby blushing and nodding quickly.

"Yeah I just need to get in and kill that sniper," Ruby growled. RED Spy hummed before chuckling lowly and Ruby looked to her in confusion.

"That RED Heavy and her little medic should be here soon," RED Spy said, a roar coming from a little ways away. Ruby watched in awe as RED Heavy marched through the battle field, her medic behind her and bullets embedding themselves in her chest. The red glow from the medic's gun instantly healed her and Ruby suddenly had a thought.

"Human shield!" Ruby cried before running over and moving behind RED Heavy and RED Medic. RED Medic spared her a glance before nodding to her left where BLU Demoman was aiming at them. Ruby quickly moved over and knocked the cylinder like bomb that was thrown at them back. He stumbled away before exploding and Ruby smirked before her head was forced down. She looked to her right and was surprised to see RED Spy holding RED Medic and her head down.

"Careful," she said before the four got to the trailer.

"TEAM BLU REGROUP AND PROTECT THE INTELLIGENCE!" a scraggly voice called out. Ruby looked to RED Heavy, who kicked down the door and gunned down several BLU fighters inside then looked to RD Spy.

"Come with me to find the intelligence! RED Heavy and RED Medic got this," RED Spy said. Ruby nodded and the two quickly split, moving to the rear of the RV and beginning to shift through everything before Ruby located a blue suitcase.

"Is this it?" she asked. RED Spy nodded before pulling out a switchblade and pulling Ruby into her chest. Ruby yelped then looked back and gasped as RED Spy sliced open the throat of the person behind her.

"Time to go!" RED Spy yelled.

"Run out! Medic and I will provide cover!" RED Heavy yelled. Ruby quickly put the suitcase in the large bag on her back before running from the RV and towards the RED Fortress. She managed to get halfway across the field when something slammed into her leg and tossed her to the ground. Ruby hissed in pain before rolling over and swallowing when she found BLU Scout standing over her.

"I'm going to get you for killing me earlier," he said with a nasty sneer on his face. Ruby swallowed nervously before grinning when bullet fire tore his chest apart. He wheezed and she quickly stood, looking to the side and grinning at the red clad engineer and her turret.

"Get that to the fortress!" the engineer yelled before pulling out a mega phone. "Let's fall back ladies! RED Scout got the intelligence!" she yelled. Ruby ran for the large doors then into the building before following the signs to the intelligence room. Glynda was waiting for her and smirked before taking the package.

"Congrats on your first win. When everyone gets here we can really begin. Don't worry about Team BLU. The security system finally rebooted and will kill them shortly," she said with a wave on her hand. Ruby nodded before taking a seat on a red couch and rubbing her head tiredly. This was not what she signed up for.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey everyone! So begins the lives of Team RED! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I just got a job and was settling into everything. I was thinking of Saturday or Sunday updates but only time will tell with how busy I get. So our first chapter of them all together has some good teamwork but how long will that last and is Ruby really making googly eyes at the smooth talking Spy? Will Weiss ever get Ruby to have an UBER?! What about Yang?! Oh well that all will be answered in the next episode of Dragon Ball...Sorry TEAM FORTRESS 2 RWBY EDITION!**_


End file.
